


Images

by ChelseaEllie



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24480412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelseaEllie/pseuds/ChelseaEllie
Summary: set directly after the end of The One where were are trapped on TVZari 2.0 thinks about things and has a chat with John about the events in the bar.One shot  as they are walking to the next epsiode
Relationships: John Constantine/Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 51





	Images

Set directly after the one where we are trapped on TV.

Zari gripped on to Behrad so tightly, she had finally got her brother back. The weeks of pain and challenges to get here faded from her mind, everything was worthwhile. All the anger, fight and single mindedness there was a calm and happiness in her now her brother was returned. The last few months had been a whirlwind. This new world, the time travel, the fighting, having to take his role on the team with his totem, or her totem, she wasn’t sure as she saw the other versions of her. The version that ignored Behrad and draped herself over Nate. She couldn’t imagine how she could ever focus on a guy rather than her brother. She squeezed his arm a little tighter. Just to remind herself he was really there. He was, she breathed a little easier.

Following her “twin” she forgave herself a little for waking up in Nates bed one day. Behrad liked him, so it made sense her other self-liked him. She could really understand it, he was pretty, a nickname that suited him. But they had very little in common, she started to question if she should have given him a chance, maybe she was fated to a life with Nate in all time lines. Or Maybe Behrad had the life with him in this. Behrad she smiled to herself as she glanced at him, just to check he was still there.

He was looking at Astra, smiling slightly, Zari watched with interest.

Her baby brother was alive, she wasn’t sure what she felt about him being interested in someone who grew up in Hell. It all felt so soon, he just came back to her, seconds before, and now he was flirting with this cold calculated woman. She grimaced slightly as Astra moved closer to her brother. In the corner of her eye she spotted John rummaging for something in his trench coat pocket.

“Hell No” she exclaimed letting go of her brother and storming over to him. Astra and Behrad glanced at her, smirked and started talking. Pleased that they were free from supervision for a while. 

“Don’t even think about it” she snarled punching him in the arm, harder than she meant. Frustrated that he had dragged her away from Behrad, well that was how she was justifying it in her head. In reality he was minding his own business, deep in his thoughts.

He looked over at her resigned, “What?” as he rubbed his arm.

“Smoking or did you just say that to …..” he made her so cross, he was unlike anyone she had ever met. She had hoped that he was out of her system, the fire in her veins suggested otherwise.

“Too what love?” his tone was too smug and playful for her. She glared again. He clearly had decided to just have some fun with her, which seemed to be his way of distracting himself of any problems he had.

“Huff” was her only reply.

He gave a resigned smile, “Its ok, what happens in the back room of an old pub in a zombie attack stays in the back room of a pub in a Zombie attack.” And returned to searching his pockets. She stopped and grabbed his arm forcing him to stop as well.

The others carried on walking involved in their own conversations. Behrad and Astra were softly flirting about how they were to be married in the TV world and what that would mean, both demanding that they couldn’t handle the other. Sara and Ava were teasing Mick about his hair. He had longed for long flowing locks and was denied them yet again. To the amusement of the two women. Nate and Zari 1.0 were recapping everything that had happened since Heyworld. They didn’t miss two of their team mates dropping further behind. Even if they did Zari was safe with the Warlock, he could hold his own easily, and as much as he protested, he always worked to protect the team.

“So, you are just going to start smoking again?” she raised her voice slightly not enough to draw attend to them.

“You are my guardian Angel” he chuckled. “Listen love, Angels always have motives, reasons to screw you over, as Manny proved”

She shock her head, Manny, that was a name to ask about later.

“You infuriate me so much, cant you see that I just …..” the words refused to come to her.

He turned and looked directly at her, an eyebrow raised. The soft brown high lights in her dark brown hair, her perfect makeup, so neat and so perfect. She didn’t belong in his world, he knew that. He wanted her to know that too. To keep her safe from him, his demons. After Des he didn’t want anyone too close.

“…No you don’t get to push me away” she demanded her voice cracking a little. As if she could see the wheels turning in his head. “You don’t get to make that decision for me” She flung her arms around him. Pulling him close to her. Unsure he wrapped his arms around her, breathing in her soft flora perfume. Questioning if he should push her away or enjoy the comfort he felt in her arms. “You wanted to leave me, you wanted to stay with Astra, give up any future we could have for her” She released her grip on him and broke their hug, pushing him slightly away. Frowning now, all the joy of getting her brother back and she had forgotten about him, what they had started, and he seemly choose someone else over her without a goodbye or a reason.

“It’s not that simple love” he wanted to explain that the guilt that consumed him, drove him, the need to make amends was all he had had for too long. How he had spent all his life trying to correct that mistake. She was new and he didn’t deserve something nice like her, he would just ruin her life as well.

“Nothing is simple with you John.” she said a lot harsher than she meant to.

“People who get close to me get hurt, badly” Des’s face flashed into his mind.

“Let me take that risk” she stroked his face softly, his stubble tickling her fingers. “I know who you are and your demons and I am not scared, well not scared enough to not try this”

He turned his face slightly away, she put her hand on his cheek and turned his face to meet hers.

“Stop pretending that no one cares about you, and don’t go giving up on yourself again, you …” her sentence was cut off as he moved in for a kiss, soft and calm just brushing her lips. Almost unsure, he looked as surprised as she was. 

She smiled a deepened the kiss, he pulled her close to him and she ran her hair through his dirty blond hair, they grabbed on to each other as if they were the only people around. As suddenly as the kiss started, he broke it off. As though trying to gain some focus.

“We should catch up with the others” He smiled, “Fates are still after us and we need to save the World, again.”

“We are coming back to this very soon” she chuckled, linking her arm though his, “You are not getting away with pushing me away this time”. He softly kissed her hair and released her arm.

“Lets work this out before we tell the others,” He paused for a second to remember their situation “let’s hope they are not planning a musical number again, no one will take me seriously when dealing with demons.”

“Look who is about image now” she chuckled, “You may need a new outfit when we go public, can’t have my Cat Chat followers thinking I’m dating a tramp.”

He protested with a joke.

In the distance Zari 1.0 watched as her other self and her close friend shared a seemingly private kiss, and felt a pang of guilt over her open affection to Nate in her other self’s body. Distracting Nate she cuddled into him more, casting a look at the perfectly put together media princess and jaded warlock, no one saw that coming.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this, I love this pairing I hope to see a lot more of them


End file.
